You Could be my Motivation
by ShannyC1901
Summary: Summary: Blaine is a motivational speaker for gay marriage and family life, when Kurt decides he wants a child but has to go it alone he attends a weekend seminar in hopes that it helps him. While there he finds more help than he had planned.


_Summary: Blaine is a motivational speaker for gay marriage and family life, when Kurt decides he wants a child but has to go it alone he attends a weekend seminar in hopes that it helps him. While there he finds more help than he had planned it. _

**Chapter One**

Kurt Hummel walked from his car with his duffle bag into the hotel to check in. He had made the trip from New York to Chicago for a seminar on issues surrounding the gay community. He was excited to see the speakers and interact with other people for a few days.

When he'd heard about the seminar he'd immediately bought a ticket and booked a hotel. Kurt was looking into adoption of a baby, having reached thirty and deciding now was the time. His father had been confused at first but had supported Kurt in his decision. He had invited Burt to come along with him to see the speakers on being a gay parent but his father had been too busy at the time. Kurt didn't mind however, he knew that the seminar would be good for him and his future.

The hotel was busy, the workers were welcoming and within twenty minutes Kurt was down in the large ballroom where the speakers would be talking throughout the weekend. He looked around nervously for a minute before finding a table with an empty seat.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked the group at the table. One of the men looked up and smiled before pushing the chair out.

"Of course not, sit down! I'm Theo, these are my friends Robert, James and Marie, and this is my fiance David." The man smiled, shaking Kurt's hand.

"I'm Kurt." He replied with his own smile as he sat down. They sat and spoke for half an hour just getting to know little things about each other. Robert, James and Marie were there for support for David and Theo, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the group. It wasn't long into their conversation that the room went quiet and a man walked onto the stage.

He was shorter, around five eight, his hair was gelled down loosely. He wore a vertically striped blue and white dress shirt and black dress pants. A large, warm smile graces his face, making his eyes light up.

"Alright, good afternoon everyone and welcome to this weekends conference. My name is Blaine Anderson and I'll be the master of ceremonies. And a speaker this weekend. Obviously lots of people have come from all over the country which is very exciting, it's also a good opportunity to make friends. So this weekend don't feel too timid, make sure you introduce yourself to people." The man, Blaine, smiled, looking out to the audience that he had. "So just a quick overlook of the things that are here for you this weekend. We have speakers talking about how to go about coming out and dealing with stress, we have speakers here to talk about the process of welcoming children into your life. We have stands with information and merchandise out in the lobby, and we're going to have fun this weekend. I'm looking forward to meeting you all this weekend and telling you my story later on tonight. But first, to welcome our first speaker to the stage. If you could all join me in a round of applause for Miss Noel Richard."

That evening Kurt once again sat with Theo and his group to have supper. He was enjoying his time more than he had in a while and couldn't wait to tell his parents and Rachel about the weekend.

After supper everyone was mingling while Kurt stayed at the table by the front of the room by the stage and podium. He watched people in the room with a smile. Theo explained that he and his friends were going to go meet up with his parents and find a bigger table, he apologized for about five minutes before Kurt laughed and sent him on his way. Theo smiled and waved as they walked out of the room, he stopped and held the door for Blaine who walked in with and older man and woman and a stroller.

The small group searched around before the older man pointed towards the mostly empty table Kurt was sat at. They walked over and the man stopped, his hand on the back of Kurt's chair.

"Sorry to bother you son, would you mind if we joined you? Blaine's going to be doing his speech and there doesn't seem to be any other seats anywhere." He said, Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Oh of course not, please sit down." He replied, standing up to shake the man's hand. "I'm Kurt."

"So good to meet you Kurt, I'm Daniel Anderson, this is my wife Gillian. And then of course our nephew Blaine." The man smiled, releasing Kurt's hand. "This is our great nephew Benjamin."

"It's lovely to meet you all." Kurt smiled as they all sat down. Blaine took the seat beside Kurt and looked into the stroller quickly to check on the baby. The presenter smiled at Kurt and shook his hand quickly before he stood back up and walked towards the stage looking at his watch.

"Good evening everyone, did you all have a good supper?" He asked as his shed his jacket and placed it over the podium while the audience clapped and cheered. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he watched Daniel and Gillian smile proudly at their nephew. "Good, I had a good supper too. In fact I had a rather good day in general and it's been great meeting people and just hanging out. I've learned a lot today and just thought about a lot of things.

"Firstly I just want to say how awesome it is to be spending my weekend with you guys. See I came from Brooklyn, New York to be here this weekend so I had a long drive. I know there's people from all over the country so I'm glad everyone made it here safely. I had to go pick my aunt and uncle up too on my way here so I had to pit stop in Ohio. I haven't been there for a long time. So first off I guess I should tell you guys a little bit about myself, I am Blaine, I'm thirty years old and I am single. I feel it important to say that just in case there are people here who worry because they're not with someone yet. I believe in everything happening for a reason, so just be patient.

"I will be speaking more throughout the weekend but my first topic is coming out and facing the obstacles that come with that. I had a tough time growing up in the mid-west. Originally I'm from Westerville, Ohio where I was born into my family the youngest child. I have an older brother and two parents, I had the 'normal' nuclear family I suppose you could say, but I wasn't happy at home. I decided to leave home at twelve and went to live with my aunt and uncle, who are right at this front table here.

"I loved it with my aunt and uncle, they had two children younger than me so I had fun being the oldest and the role model to my cousins. I was so worried when I realized that I liked males the way I 'should' like women. I felt like I was letting people down, I was so worried that my aunt and uncle wouldn't accept me for who I was, I felt as though I was letting my cousins down. But I figured it would be the best thing to do, that me not telling them would be like lying, like I wasn't being honest with myself. So I, as they say, grew a pair and one night when I was fourteen, at dinner, I came straight out with it. I said 'Dan, Gill, I'm gay, I don't like girls like I should, I want to love a man.' I couldn't hold it in after that, I remember breaking down in tears, standing up and saying I would go pack my bags." Blaine gave a small laugh, clearing his throat as Daniel wiped a tear from his own eye. Kurt couldn't help but smile, it was clear that Blaine loved his aunt and uncle and cherished what they had. "My uncle, Daniel, he stood up and pulled me into a hug and said to me 'son, don't you dare think about packing a bag, you're staying here and you're being a part of this family no matter what.'

"After telling my family I got asked by a guy in my class to go to a dance with him. I said yes, because, to be frank, this guy was hot. We went, we danced and we had a great time. At the end of the night we were waiting for our ride when he lent over and kissed me. It was my first kiss and it was amazing! I mean come on, I was kissing the hot kid from the class, as far as fourteen year olds went back then, I had scored, and I had scored well." Blaine grinned, causing his audience to laugh. "I wouldn't have changed that for anything. But it didn't last long. We were interrupted by some of the jocks from the high school, they pulled us away from each other and started throwing punches. I don't remember much after that, I woke up a week later in the hospital, with broken bones and stitches everywhere.

That's not quite how I'd like to remember that night, but that's how it turned out. It was then that I transferred to Dalton Academy for Boys, it was a pricey private school but my aunt and uncle insisted I attend for my safety. I loved it there, I was a part of the glee club, I did debate even, I made sure that I never forgot what happened to me, but I forgave what happened. People look at me like I'm crazy when I say that, but I wouldn't change that night for anything because it helped me become who and what I am today. I became a motivational speaker because I felt that people could learn from my Experiences. I do what I do to help people. And just to finish of and ease your minds, the guy turned out fine, he attended high school in Columbus and became the football teams quarter back. He e-mailed me the other day to say he got married in New York this week, so I couldn't be more happy for him.

"So, after that, what I want everyone to know, or to come away from this speech with, is that no matter what happens in your life, take it on with courage and with gusto. It defines you as you and there will never be another you in this world." Blaine smiled and put the microphone back onto the stand and picked his jacket back up. "Thank you so much for listening to me talk, and I'll be speaking again tomorrow on marriage and children. Feel free to come and talk to me, I'll be at the front table here. Goodnight everyone."

Blaine stepped off of the stage and came to sit back at the table beside Kurt. His aunt and uncle telling him how proud they were. He smiled and nodded before he moved the stroller and picked the baby out to cradle in his arm.

"You did great just now, I'm glad you put what happened to you into a light to help people." Kurt said taking a sip of his water.

"Thank you, so much, it means a lot to hear that people like the things I say." Blaine smiled. "I think the next speech I have people will like a little more, its more upbeat and happy I suppose you could say."

"Well I'm looking forward to it." Kurt replied, looking at the baby in Blaine's arm, he was small, but he was sat looking intently at Kurt who couldn't help but smile. "He's cute."

"Oh yeah, he uses it to his advantage." Blaine laughed, sitting Benjamin up against his chest. "He's really the subject of my new speech, him and the idea of children."

"I look forward to it, that's kind of the reason I came. I'm looking into having kids and I wanted to see what information I could get from here."

"I'm sorry if you mind me asking, but are you looking into it with a significant other or as a single parent?" Blaine asked, kissing Benjamin's head quickly as the baby yawned.

"A single parent, I liked the idea of being with another man before children but it didn't work that way for me. I've wanted kids since I could remember so I started looking into it." Kurt said hoping Blaine wouldn't judge him for that.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who felt that way. I did surrogacy, he was born six weeks ago." Blaine smiled, adjusting his son in his arms. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, ah, sure. Yeah, I'd like that." Kurt smiled, taking Benjamin into his arms as the baby looked up at him. "He looks a lot like you."

"He got the Anderson hair, I think that's the bit that seals the deal." Blaine laughed, taking a glass an pouring himself some water.

"Its a Daddy's hair that's for sure, say Kurt, what route are you thinking for a child?" Gillian asked, patting Blaine's hair as he groaned but didn't pull away.

"I have no idea actually. Surrogacy would be great, but I don't know if I'll have the money for that." Kurt said, looking up from Benjamin and answering Blaine's aunt.

"Blaine will have to give you his number and e-mail, he can give you some information on that."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of him." Kurt replied, watching as Blaine smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"It's no bother Kurt, pass me your phone. I'm not going to just harass you if you give me it." Blaine laughed, Kurt nodded and took his phone out of his chest pocket and handed it to Blaine. "I'll give you mine and put yours in my phone. Feel free to message me or call whenever."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, and took his phone back before handing Benjamin back to his Dad. "I should head to bed, it was nice meeting you all."

"As it was you, hey, um Kurt, would you like to join Ben and I for breakfast tomorrow? These two are leaving tonight." Blaine explained pointing to Daniel and Gillian.

"Oh, yeah, of course, that sounds nice." Kurt smiled and waved to the family as he stood from the table.

"It was nice meeting you son, have a good weekend." Daniel smiled, shaking Kurt's hand again. "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, new story, popped into my head today, and I am going to continue it in hope that people like it. If you like it let me know and drop in a review.**

**For any one reading The Old Oak Tree, I'll be updating that soon too :)**


End file.
